My Life
by Selene Serenity
Summary: Slight AU. (no curse) Tohru Honda in her senior year of collage comes to work as an assistant for Hatori. She meets the Sohma family and learns their secrets. But will she be allowed to stay? (some Toriru, but mainly Kyoru)


My Life

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or its characters. I do own this fanfic, so please do not copy or steal it!

Author's Notes: YEAH! New fanfic!!!! –dances- Well this is and slightly AU fanfic. Tohru, Kyo and Yuki are all collage age and there is no curse…though the family is still quite screwed up. Well Please settle in and enjoy the story!

Chapter One

The final whistle blew. Tohru Honda had just reached the stairs, but the final train was leaving. In a panic she stumbled down the stairs to platform. 'I'll never make it!' she thought grimly. Despite this factor her feet kept running, trying to keep up with the train. The doors were still open. 'If I could just go a little faster….' She stretched her free arm out in front of her, hoping to grab the side of the door's opening, but she seemed to be out of luck. Just when she was about to give up an arm shot out from the doorways and with a rather large amount of strength, pulled Tohru inside the train. Of course, Tohru, not expecting the tug, and not being the most graceful being known to man, lost her balance and landed on top of her savior.

"Oof!" he groaned as she landed squarely on his stomach.

Tohru gasped and shot up, back to a standing position. "I am SO sorry!" she cried frantically, oblivious to the other passengers staring at them. She held out her hand and helped the stranger up. "Are you all right!? You're not hurt?" She asked, looking him over for cuts and bruises.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine," he replied. "Just, chill out would you. Stop acting like a spaz," the boy growled, seeming not in the mood to deal with Tohru, but she continued to talk anyways.

"Well, thank you very much for pulling me on to the train! I don't know what I would have done if I had missed it! I would have completely missed my interview!" She bowed over and over as she thanked him for his good deed.

"Really it's nothing, just forget it," the boy shrugged, running his hand awkwardly through his oddly orange colored hair.

The ride continued awkwardly. Tohru spoke every once in a while, the boy grunting in response. But all journeys, good and bad must come to an end, and so theirs did. The train stopped at Tokyo station. "Ah! Well this is my stop," Tohru smiled at the boy. "Thank you again!" she bowed and stepped out of the train.

"What a weird girl…"

Tohru emerged from the building several hours later. She had been surprised to find that her 'might-be-employer's' office was actually in his own home, which seemed to be in a secluded complex of other houses. A maid escorted her off of the complex as she thought about how the interview had gone. It went over fairly well, she had been really nervous the whole time though, and meeting the man was no help. Mr. Hatori Sohma was certainly not one to joke around with. As soon as she saw him Tohru could tell that he didn't talk much, and when he did it was strictly business. Despite this appearance Tohru could somehow sense that he was a kind man deep down. Her mother had always told her to look deeper and so she always did. Tohru just hoped that she would get the job. Maybe that way she could see more of his inner kindness.

After thanking the maid as she closed the large wooden door, Tohru began to walk down the road. She rummaged through her purse and pulled out a piece of paper. On it was an address she had scribbled down earlier that day. It was the address to her two friends' apartment. When she had called them with the news of the interview they had insisted that she spend the weekend with the since she was barely ever in their hometown anymore. She easily made her way to the apartment building and to the apartment itself. She knocked on the door gently and waited for someone to answer.

Instead of Uo or Hana answering the door as she had expected, a young boy answered it instead. "Oh!" Tohru blinked and looked down at him. He seemed to be around thirteen and she couldn't help but feel that he seemed familiar. She racked her brain trying to think of who he was. "Oh! That's it! It's been so long Megumi I didn't recognize you!" she gasped in realization.

Megumi gave her a little half smile as both he and Hana always gave. "Hello Tohru. It's nice to see you again," he said as he moved aside to let her inside. "Hana and Uo are in the living room."

"Yo! Megumi who is it?" Uo's voice called from the other room.

Tohru followed the voice and came upon the two girls playing a game of cards in the living room. "Uo! Hana!" She cried happily.

The two girls jumped up at the site of their friend. Uo was the first to hug her tightly. "It's so good to see you," she said. "You really should come by more often."

"Yes," Hana nodded. "Its not quite the same without you here," she said, taking over the hugging of Tohru.

"I know. I'm sorry! It's just that school has been so busy lately…" she explained. "But, if I get this job I'll have to move back anyways and I'll commute to school instead."

"Well in that case if you don't get that job, I'll just have to go visit this doctor and tell him a thing or two," Uo grinned devilishly, punching her right hand into her left.

"Oh no Uo! Don't do that!" Tohru gasped. "He's a really nice man! If I don't get the job, then its my fault, not his!"

Uo snickered at Tohru's comment. "Don't worry, I wouldn't really hurt him. I was just kidding," she assured her. "Now come on, you can join our game of rich man, poor man."

"Oh great!" Tohru smiled and settled down on the floor. "I haven't played this since high school!"

After a great weekend visiting with her friends Tohru returned to her dorm, exhausted. Uo and Hana had insisted that they stay up to all hours of the night, and they got precious little sleep. She slumped into her room, throwing her coat off and to the bed. She followed the coat and flopped on to her bed. As she lay there she noticed a blinking light out of the corner of her eye. She tilted her head and spotted her answering machine. She had one new message. Jumping off the bed she went over to the machine and played the message.

"Hello, Miss. Honda. This is Hatori Sohma. I'm calling to let you know that I have chosen you to take on the job as my assistant. I expect to see you Wednesday morning at eight o'clock sharp. Goodbye."

Simple and to the point. What did she expect? Tohru blinked, then little the message settle in. She had got the job? "Oh my gosh!" She squealed loudly with excitement, jumping up and down several times. "I have to tell Uo and Hana!" she said to herself and picked up the phone, dialing their number.


End file.
